Alliance Naval Command
The Alliance Naval Command (Also referred to as the "Admiralty") is an organization of Grand Alliance Navy Admirals and Flag Officers that help steer the Navy in times of war and peace. Function and Organization The Admiralty acts as the overall Navy leadership organization. Similar to the Alliance High Command, which steers the military forces cohesively, the Alliance Naval Command leads the entire Navy, rather than full military forces. Board of Admiralty The Board of Admiralty is the name of the group of Admirals within the navy. Those within the board are all decorated war heroes and are the ones that discuss the Navy's future, operations and more. The board and its members, in accordance with the Grand Alliance Piracy Act, may conduct the duties of a judge should an admiralty court be deemed necessary. Grand Admiral The Grand Admiral is both the supreme commander of the Grand Alliance Navy as well as the Board of Admiralty, acting as the head for all navy operations. Lord Admiral The Lord Admiral is not only the monarchy of Kul Tiras, but also an important figure of the Navy. He or she leads the Kul Tirassian forces assigned to the Grand Alliance Navy and acts as a senior adviser to the High King and Grand Admiral. Lord of the Seas The Lord of the Seas is the Admiralty's direct link to the House of Nobles, and is charged with overseeing nobility military donations and relations as well as representing the Navy in aristocratic affairs when necessary. Admiral of the Fleet The Admiral of the Fleet is the Admiral tasked with keeping the Navy ready for action. This includes training and capabilities, often finalizing ship plans and making regular unit visits. Chief of Special Warfare The Chief of Special Warfare '''is the dubbed chief and executive head of the Grand Alliance Navy Special Warfare Command, working closely with the 'SPECCOM' aswell as the much larger Alliance Naval Command, in which the SPECCOM is a sub-sect of. The Chief of Special Warfare plays a large role in all Navy-Wide operations involving tactics, and is involved in all major tactical advancements and decisions during war, and sometimes peace. Chief Warrant Officer of the Navy The '''Chief Warrant Officer of the Navy is in charge of all sailor affairs and often accompanies the Admiral of the Fleet in training and unit inspections. The CWON is the lowest ranking post, but the senior-most sailor. Coalition within the Grand Alliance Originally the concept of Admiralty was inducted only inside the Human Kingdoms, with Kul Tiras running the largest and most impressive Admiralty, but with the formation of both the Alliance of Lordaeron and the Grand Alliance, the separate Admiralties were forged into a unified Admiralty Board with the Grand Admiralty placed as its head. Today, in the modern Navy, the same skeleton exists, but one of more multicultural scale, including members from Dun Morogh, Gilneas and others. Admiralty Headquarters The Admiralty is based in the Stormwind War Room as well as any Navy Fleet Bases, Home ports or other settlements in which holds a place for the Admiralty. The Admiralty's official headquarters is the separate Admiralty Arch, in Stormwind City's Harbour. Admiralty members also base themselves upon their ships, often the flagship for their specific Task Force or Fleet. Admiralty Authority and Power Admirals have full command in the Navy unless the Grand Admiral is nearby or in command of the vessels or area, being the unquestioned force and voice within Navy. Admiralty, being in full command can do numerous things including awarding of military decorations or honours as well as promotions, assigning and commissioning of ships, leading battles and writing Fleet reports and orders (Though is generally run out by Grand Admiral). Admiralty onboard vessels When a member of the Admiralty is onboard a vessel, whether it be theirs or another, it is customary respect to fly their flag, usually their house's crest if of nobility. If not of nobility, often their specific Navy's crest is flown on board the vessel. It is also customary respect to give the Admiral certain privileges while onboard, often catering towards the specific reason of the member of the Admiralty's visit if it is a foreign vessel. Meetings The Admiralty often convenes at set or random times to discuss current events and future of the Navy. Currently As of currently the Alliance Naval Command is thriving and rebuilding, much like the rest of the Grand Alliance Navy. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Alliance High Command